Ashyboy, I love you
by once-upon-a-dream012
Summary: Ash cant resist him ever since that first night, Gary has fallen hard what happens when Professor Oak is gone for a whole week?  Boy on boy, Yaoi, Smut. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be Palletshipping 'cause it's the epiphany of sex :)

I love Shishi with a passion, and since this place is obviously lacking in this department I figured I should help out. GARY MOTHERFUCKING OAK

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and if I did they wouldn't have fucked up Gary's haircut in Sinnoh and Misty would still be on the team and Gary would still be the cock blocking badass we all love.

Gary Oak; Pokemon master, sex god of Pallet town, the only one who can mind fuck Ash Ketchum, okay so Ash is the real Pokemon master but if Gary didn't become a Pokemon researcher he WOULD be the Pokemon master. Fuck that he would have taken Lance's spot on the elite four.

Professor Oak had called Ash to his lab for an important meeting, "Ash I didn't tell you that my grandson Gary was coming for a visit did I?" Ash gasped; Gary? Why would he come to Pallet town...

that's an obvious answer Ash his family is here, no wonder he would want to visit. "Oh, really? That's cool..." Professor Oak nodded "I was wondering if you could keep him entertained for me for a few days; I'm afraid I have to go away to Saffron city to meet up with Mr. Pokemon." Ash sighed 'Spend time with Gary to help the professor? "Sure, when's he gonna be here?"

Gary Oak was now 15 years old; aged and very good looking in his opinion, it's not like he can just turn of his sexiness. The professor picked him up from the docks and gave the teenager a hug "Gary! It's so good to see you, I want you to know I'm extremely proud of you." he motioned to the teenagers white researching coat "It makes you look distinguished, a real professional." Gary smirked "Yeah I know gramps," The old man shook his head and drove home, "Gary, I'm sorry I didn't mention this on the way here but I'm leaving for a few days and Ash is going to stay here and keep you company."

Gary grinned "Ashy-boy is here?" the professor nodded and grabbed his briefcase "I have to go, you have my phone number if you need me and be nice to Ash; he's doing me a favor." Gary shrugged "Smell ya later gramps!" Professor Oak put the car in reverse and drove off again. The young Oak busted in to the house with great confidence and almost woke the sleeping teen on the couch. Gary smirked Ash was cuddled up to Pikachu on the couch, it was funny to see only because Ash still looked like he was ten when he was asleep.

Ash stirred in his sleep and his eye lids fluttered open "Nng, Pikachu wake up." The yellow electric mouse hopped up, turning his head to catch sight of Gary Oak. "Hey Ashy-boy." The brunette whipped his head around to be face to face to his old rival, "G-Gary you're early." The spiky haired teen sighed "No Ashy-boy I'm right on time, so entertain me." Ash was quiet for the longest time before muttering "I have to get stuff from my house, you can come if you'd like." The young Oak had nothing better to do; after all this was his week of vacation away from his studies. "Sure I'll go." Ash slipped on his running shoes and left the house with Gary walking next to him.

The Pokemon master went into his bedroom that was much different then his old room had been 5 years ago when he first got Pikachu. It grew up just as he had; it no longer had Pokemon items everywhere other than his own Pokeballs after all he did catch 'em all. Gary stayed downstairs to talk with Delia Ketchum (Also known as Professor Oaks MILF)

Delia smiled "It's so good to see you again Gary, it seems after you left Ash's determination to prove his power lessened." Gary grinned "After all I'm the greatest rival he ever had, there's no one who can match my skills." Delia giggled at the cocky teenager next to her; Gary always was so full of life, cocky, knew his strengths and wouldn't accept his weaknesses. "Gary dear, I think it would do Ash well if you both became friends again." Gary chuckled "Ashy-boy doesn't want to be friends." Delia grabbed Gary's arm "Please, I know he wants to he doesn't have to say anything."

The women had a point; they weren't competing to be anything, they were older meaning mature. This was probably a good thing right? After all they used to be best friends in a weird way. "Okay I'll give it a shot; oh and what's going on with you and gramps?" Delia blushed and started giggling just as Ash walked into the room "Gary are you flirting with my mom?" Gary chuckled "Why Ashy-boy? Are you jealous?" Ash pouted "Let's go." The Oak shrugged and waved his goodbyes to Delia as they walked out of the house. "So what did you have planned for the week Ash?" The petite kid shrugged "I just thought we'd go with the flow, there's no sense in making plans when we could be lazy and not want to make any commitments." Gary nodded slowly "Yeah okay, well since I just got back I wanted to sit on the couch and watch scary movies," Ash smiled slightly "Oh okay, I guess I'll read a book or something."

Gary gasped "You can read?" Ash smacked him in the arm "Jerk." The Oak shoved the Pokemon master into the living room "You're watching them with me; I've taken the liberty to pick out The Grudge, The Ring, Orphan, and Anal rampage part two." Ash turned around slowly "A-anal rampage part two?" The Oak nodded "Don't tell me you haven't seen the first one!" Ash blushed and looked at the floor "Shut up." Gary grinned "Are you afraid of a little porn Ashy-boy?"

Once the movies started Ash sat as far away from Gary as possible; not because he didn't want to be near Gary it was because he would either say or do something stupid, like grab a hold of him like he's wanted to do since this godforsaken movie came on. "Ash are you alright? You're not to scared are you?" Gary asked in a cocky voice. "N-no I'm fine." Ash bit his fingernails while watching it, but he wouldn't let Gary know that he was scared the Oak would never let him live it down. "Ah! Next one!" Ash sighed "Can't we just watch cartoons or something?" Gary shook his head "Why are you scared? If you're scared we can skip right to the porn and do naughty things." Ash gulped "G-Gary."

Gary fucking Oak would never admit this out loud but he has the biggest crush on Ash; not only because of his sun kissed skin, or his beautiful eyes but because of that sweet smile he used to get every time Gary would enter the room. Ash wanted to admit that he wanted to be fucked by Gary so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of the week.

The Oak smirked "Heh, Porn it is." Ash really tried not to look at the screen; he really did but the moans on the TV were becoming to much to ignore, he turned to Gary who was smirking at him "What's wrong Ashy-boy?" Ash averted his eyes and looked at his own lap "N-nothing, why are we watching this again?" Gary smirked "I want to jerk off is that a problem?" Ash's head shot up "You're going to do that with me in the room?" The Oak leaned in towards Ash "Why did you want to do it or something?"

"W-what? I-I didn't say that!" Ash said quite defensively which only made Gary smirk more "What if I wanted you to?" The Pokemon master blushed "Why are we even-" 'Ahh! H-harder!' Ash and Gary both turned to the TV with sudden interest. After a few seconds they looked back to each other; although the Oak was a lot more closer then before, practically next to him. "Gary?" The Oak growled "Yes Ashy-boy?" "You're looking at me funny." the Pokemon master tilted his head "Any reason why?" Ash said coyly.

Whatever self control Gary originally had completely disappeared as soon as he pinned Ash to the couch and leaned above him. "Mmm Ashy-boy; you just look so adorable." Any reply Ash could have possibly come up with left as soon as Gary pressed his lips roughly onto Ash's. The Pokemon master shyly kissed back, and not to long after he felt a warm tongue slide over his bottom lip before prying open his lips to mingle with his own.

The Pokemon master broke the kiss to get some much needed air, he took a moment to pause at the thin line of saliva that still kept their lips connected. "Gary.." The researcher had no interest in conversation he wanted to claim those unbearably soft lips as his own again. Gary leaned down again to kiss Ash's neck slowly dragging his tongue across the skin after each kiss; Ash was obviously enjoying himself although he was doing everything possible to keep Gary from knowing that. Ash blushed uncontrollably when the first moan found a way out of his mouth.

Gary bit down hard on Ash's neck to make sure it would leave a nice red mark to prove this occurred between the two. The porno was still playing and they could hear the pants and moans of the people on the screen. The Pokemon master weaved his hands in Gary's spikes before gently moving his face up from his neck "K-kiss me." Gary smirked; he never knew the words could sound so sweet and rewarding coming from those lips. Not wanting to keep him waiting he slowly covered the eager lips with his own, the kiss started out slow even though both of their self control was dwindling. Gary stuck one of his hands in Ash's shirt momentarily breaking the kiss just to get the obnoxious piece of clothing off, once it was off he smirked while staring down at his old rivals body; so fragile and small, not to mention he was really skinny.

Ash moaned softly when he felt bony fingers touch his nipples, he saw Gary dip lower to bring one in his mouth sliding his tongue around it before nibbling on it just a little. Ash tried his best to form a logical sentence "Not...fair..you..ah...shirt." Gary catching what he meant attempted to take his shirt off but tanned hands stopped him "I want to." The researcher smirked, Ash was really to damn cute for his own good not many people could make Gary fucking Oak stop breathing when they walked into the room smiling. Once Gary's purple shirt was off they went back to kissing very passionately.

Gary broke away from Ash's warm ans moist mouth, "Ashy-boy are we going to continue or am I going to be disappointed?" Ash froze up; did he really want to go all the way with Gary on professor Oaks couch? Ash blushed thinking about Gary completely naked thrusting that big- "Y-yeah let's continue."

The Oak smirked before unbuttoning Ash's jeans and with a little help from the Pokemon master he was able to reveal a pair of black boxers that weren't very good at concealing his arousal. Gary slid them off in a fluid motion and a bony hand clutched the hardened member, Ash gasped at the sensation; no one has ever touched his cock other then himself and Gary's hand was nice and smooth surprisingly for how rugged the teen is.

Ash moaned loudly as Gary rubbed the head of his manhood with his fingertips, barely enough to please Ash but enough to make him know something is there. "G-Gary please just..do something!" Gary never thought hearing Ash beg for him to touch his dick in such a needy voice could be so attractive and just plain sexy all at the same time.

The Oak smirked "Just do something, eh?" Gary brought his face between the Pokemon master's legs staring at the neglected member that was already dripping pre-cum, "Gary what are you- Ah~" one swift lick to the head was all it took to make Ash shut up; Gary wanted to make Ash last as long as possible, but since he was going to give the kid the best blowjob of his life he probably wouldn't last long. That being said Ash would fucking enjoy every single moment of it. Gary was taking his time licking from base to tip, Ash emitted a growl from his chest signaling 'Hurry the fuck up' Gary brought the rest of Ash into his mouth before sucking nice and slow. The Pokemon master almost died when he felt heat envelop his dick; it wasn't just hot but moist too. Gary was listening to the loud and throaty moans as a good sign and to keep going, Ash could feel his orgasm coming fast, "I-I am c-coming." Gary released him from his mouth laughing when Ash growled, "Why did you stop?" Gary grinned wickedly "You don't cum until I do, got it?"

Ash frowned; if he wasn't so god damned turned on he would strangle the sexy Oak. Gary's hands roamed down his uke's body until he got to his desired location, he caressed the teens cheeks with a random gentleness that was short lived. Gary placed three fingers against the Pokemon masters lips "Suck," Ash parted his lips and took the appendage into his mouth, swirling his tongue in between the fingers; Gary could have came at the sight if he wasn't so rugged. "That's enough Ashy-boy." Ash gave the fingers one more lick before releasing them. The Oak pressed one against the boys puckered entrance, "This is gonna hurt I'll try my best to be gentle." Ash nodded and panted slightly as one finger slipped in with ease, it felt weird to the Pokemon master; after all this was his first time. Gary slid the second one in with a little force since Ash was extremely tight.

Virgin tight this pleased the Oak that he would be the first to dominate his precious little Ashy. "J-just do it Gary." Ash whispered while panting. Gary grinned "You don't know what your talking about kid, you wouldn't be able to walk normal for a week; and then you probably wouldn't let me fuck you either." Ash frowned, as he felt the third and final bony finger slip inside he's tight little hole and rub against something that made him grip Gary's hair and do a deep throaty moan. The Oak smirked "Found it, alright Ashy-boy this will hurt but your gonna take it." Ash gripped Gary's face in his hands "Fuck me Gary Oak _now_." Gary who had taken his pants off some time during the stretching process had already positioned his member at the stretched opening.

He pressed forwards until he was fully sheathed inside Ash's unbearably tight ass. Ash on the other hand was gripping onto Gary's shoulders, it was a lot different from the fingers this gave him a more filled feeling. "M-move." Not waiting any longer do to the heat and Ash giving the okay he almost completely exited the boy before thrusting back in hitting the teens prostate dead on. "Ngh." Ash didn't want Gary to know he was enjoying it; something about them being old rivals and Gary always wanting to prove he was better. "Gah Ashy-boy you're so.." Gary panted before continuing "Tight, you feel incredible."

Ash blushed not knowing how to accept such a complement by Gary Oak no less. Before Ash had a chance to respond Gary hit that same spot as before and caught Ash of guard enough to make him moan loudly. The Oak sighed Ash was really way to cute, his moans were so erotic and sexy coming from his sweet innocent lips. Gary started pumping Ash roughly as he felt his orgasm start to come. Ash moaned at the sensation of getting his prostate hit and being jerked off by an incredibly skilled and soft hand. "G-Gary I'm coming" The Oak nodded "Me too Ashy-boy." after a few more hots to his prostate Ash came on Gary's hand and chest; and once Ash's muscles clenched around his dick he thrusted once more before coming.

Gary pulled out and collapsed onto Ash "We..should..shower." Ash shook his head and cuddled into Gary's chest "In the morning, I'm tired." Truthfully Gary was too so he threw a blanket over there naked figures and went to sleep.

A/N: This is so gonna have more then one chapter! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**O…o I'm sorry for like not updating I have been disgustingly busy with school and what not although that's not a real valid excuse. **

**I still apologize regardless~ and I hope you enjoy chapter 2 considering the amount of time it took to get it out. **

**Dedicated to my bffl~ ;3 ily**

Gary Oak slowly woke up with the feeling of dried cum on his stomach as he re-called the events that took place the previous day. With a grin, he nudged Ash, "Hey, wake up!" Ash's eyes fluttered open and he closed them once again before they popped back open.

"G-Gary?" Ash squeaked out as he attempted to sit up but the Oak held him in place with a sinister grin. "You ready for that bath, Ashy-boy?" The pokemon master blushed, "Yeah, let's go." The two boys stood up and made their way to the bathroom, slowly albeit considering the limp Ash was working with.

The pokemon researcher put the water on a perfect combination of hot and cold and stepped under the spray of water waiting for Ash to join him. Ash picked up the soap puff and started pouring body wash on it, and Gary watched with narrowed eyes as Ash slowly worked the soap onto the puff.

Once the puff had enough soap Ash started washing himself only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist, "Let me do that for you, _Ash_." The pokemon master shakily gave his ex-rival the puff and watched as he started dragging it across his skin, cleaning him. "Turn around.." Ash faced the wall and felt Gary's other hand wrapped around his waist as the puff was rubbing small circles on his back.

A pair of hot lips pressed against the back of his neck a couple times and a small whisper, "Ash, you can turn around again…" when the pokemon master turned around he was flush against the other male and he bit hip lip.

"G-Gary, we're in the shower." The Oak purred against the boys neck, "I know, sexy isn't it?" Ash's cheeks turned a soft red as he turned his face away from Gary. Ash really didn't know what to say, if he agreed with Gary it could potentially lead to more mind-blowing sex and yes that's what he wanted.

"I'm assuming your blush is answering for you?" Gary whispered hotly into his ear. "I thought…we could go to the park and meet up with some of the other trainers today…" Gary chuckled. "We can, once I'm finished with you." Ash wrapped his arms around Gary and pulled him closer, "Okay…"

With the okay Gary wasted no time in pressing his lips to the others in a rough kiss, which elicited a gasp from Ash, allowing Gary to let his tongue slip into the others mouth, wrapping sensually around Ash's coaxing it into a dance.

Ash let out a moan that was lost into the others mouth as their tongues met with each other in a sensual dance. They split apart and Ash panted lightly as Gary attacked his neck with a flurry of kisses. Ash let out a series of moans before Gary pulled away leaving a hickey to form on the boys neck, lips met each other once again, enjoying the familiarity of each others lips.

The pokemon researcher let his hand slip to Ash's nipples twisting one in between his fingers. He broke the kiss to let out a small moan and bury his face into the crook of Gary's neck.

Gary's hand took Ash's erection into his hand and roughly started pumping it, "Gary!" The Oak grinned and continued to pump it while rubbing his thumb against the slit with his thumb. "G-Gary, I-I'm…" Gary backed away from him and smirked, "No you're not, I won't let you come yet."

Ash stared at him while biting his lip, "Gary…" The pokemon researcher chuckled and pressed their lips together again, before moving his hands down to fondle the boys ass.

He slipped a finger in without hesitation and Ash mewled at the intrusion, Ash was still a little loose from the previous night so he wouldn't need much preparation. Slipping a second finger, he moved his fingers around searching for the boys prostate.

Ash let a loud moan and dug his nails into Gary's shoulders "Just do it already, Gary…" The Oak grinned and brought his cock to Ash's entrance, he pushed inside all the way to the hilt and Ash tightened around him.

Too gone to care now he started thrusting into the tight heat roughly, the sounds of the shower water beating down on them drowned out the slapping noises. Ash wrapped his legs around Gary's waist and arched his back when a particularly rough thrust nailed his prostate.

Ash noticed the hand snake around to start stroking his cock again, feeling his release coming at him he warned Gary right before he blew his load. The streaming water quickly made the jizz wash off Gary's stomach and down the drain. The tightening around his dick made him come inside the boy and release him.

Ash stood up on his legs shakily panting from the sex "I'm gonna wash…" Gary just did a fast triangle wash on his balls and left the shower after giving Ash a kiss. After a few minutes in the shower Ash left and got dressed slowly the pain in his ass making him wince as he bent over to pull on his shoes.

Gary was already dressed and on the couch watching TV and eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles when Ash walked out. "Hey Gary. . . I need to use your phone so I can call Misty and Brock so we can all go to the park and maybe have a pokemon battle." Gary pointed to the phone on the counter. "Help yourself, although I hate your friends."

Ash sighed even though he was secretly happy that he accepted professor Oaks offer he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the week ahead of him.

**o...o **


	3. Chapter 3

After the phone call with Misty and Brock, they decided what Pokemon to bring with them. Gary chose his Umbreon and Ash of course brought Pikachu, after a few distractions on the way out the door they headed to the park. Gary had decided that he was going to ignore Ash's friends they were unworthy wastes who didn't deserve his awesome conversation. Ash had different plans though, "Hey, Gary I know they're going to talk you so be _nice."_

Gary rolled his eyes, "Yeah, play nice I got it." The Oak had no plans on interacting with them if they didn't talk to him first.

When they reached the park Misty ran up to Ash and threw her-self in his arms, and Brock slowly walked up to them. He didn't talk to Ash because he was already deep in a nostalgic conversation with Misty.

"Hello, Gary." Brock said with a little hesitance in his voice, unsure whether to talk to him or not. "Hi." Gary and Brock slowly started talk to each other just to pass time while the other two talked.

Misty had her whore hands all over Ash as she giggled and talked to him, giving him hugs and putting her hands all over his shoulder. The whole thing annoyed Gary to no end she needed to keep her filthy whore hands to her-self no she wasn't really a slut, but she needed to back the fuck up.

No they weren't dating but still he's fucked that boy twice and now this female is all over him, get with it he likes the dick, not just the dick but Gary Oaks dick. Gary glared at the female while making awkward conversation with Brock.

They all sat down by a tree which Gary put his back against and watched the trio have their reunion. "Hey, Gary, how are you?" This was Misty and when he turned he saw the orange haired female, who made sure she sat next to Ash. Gosh it was obvious she wanted him, even Brock could see it.

"I'm fine, thanks." He said dryly, not looking for anymore conversation. "How long are you in pallet town?" Did she feel the need to talk that much? "I'm not sure, probably a week or so." The girl nodded slowly and then turned away to face her friends.

Umbreon went to cuddle on Gary's lap resting there while Ash's Pikachu was running around excitedly. They were at the park for an hour or two before Misty decided to ask, "Hey guys do you wanna go get some lunch? I'm starved!" Ash agreed immediately which pretty meant no argument from the other two.

They went to a random restaurant and started eating, Gary and Ash sat across from each other and once their eyes met, Ash's cheeks flushed slightly and he turned away. This was humorous to Gary so he purposely rubbed his leg against Ash's. The waitress came at that exact moment and stared at Gary with a smile, "Hey, Sugar what can I get you?" The Oak ordered his food without breaking eye contact with her.

She giggled and the less than enthusiastically asked everyone else their order, Misty noticed this and made a comment when she walked away "That was uncalled for! She practically was all over you Gary!" Gary grinned, "I know, I'm the best fuck for a mile around."

Misty glared at him, "That's disgusting, we're at lunch." Gary cut her a look, "Well, I would never fuck you so don't worry about it." She awkwardly turned away to look at Ash, as if to say 'why the fuck would you bring him?' The lady came back with lunch and gave Gary his food first. "Honey, if you need anything else you let me know okay?"

After lunch was done Misty complained the entire way back to the park, "Ash! How can you hang out with him he's practically all over every living thing with a pulse, you need to pick quality friends. I can't have him show up to our wedding." Ash blushed, "Wedding!"

Misty was equally red in the face but she stayed firm. "What if one day we got married? I hope you know I don't support this new found friendship you've started with him." Gary turned around "Misty, shut the fuck up all you've done all day is complain and act like a total bitch. I don't like you either but I'm not acting like a dick about it."

Ash decided it was probably time to leave so he tapped Gary on the shoulder, "Let's go back okay?" Misty snarled. "You're choosing him over us? I thought this day was to spend with us." Brock grabbed her arm, "You guys go ahead, Misty needs to take a breather anyways. Hope to see you again soon Gary!"

The walk back was more than awkward. "I didn't expect her to be like that, sorry." Ash really did sound sorry but Gary wasn't mad. "I'm sure you can make it up to me when we get inside Ashy-boy." The pokemon master gave Gary a sideways glance, "Okay…" Gary was plotting on him hardcore the entire walk home, where to take Ash…on the wall or on the floor?

Once the front door was closed Gary pulled Ash forwards by his belt loops into a kiss. The Oak pressed him against the wall and traced his lips with his tongue, begging for entrance to that warm mouth.

Ash gave it to him instantly and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer. They kissed for what felt like hours until they parted for air. Foreheads rested against one another while they caught their breath. "I'm going to fuck you right on this door, Ashy-boy." Ash shivered and buried his face in Gary's shirt.

Gary lifted the boy up by his waist and he automatically locked his legs around Gary so he wouldn't fall down. Lips pressed against one anothers once again, tongues automatically meeting in a fury of passion. They separated to remove shirts and re-adjust themselves, crotches grinding together. Ash let out a low moan but it was lost in their kiss, the Oak broke the kiss to give feather light kisses to Ash's neck while moving down to his chest.

The Pokemon master leaned his head against the wall and clutched Gary's shoulders, as his feet hit the ground Gary slid down to unbutton his pants while maintaining eye contact. His hands slid into his boxers to grab his half-hard length and stroke it to full hardness. Ash moaned loudly and moved one hand from his shoulder to clutch at the unruly hair.

Gary licked from base to tip before bringing it into his mouth, sucking him to semi-completion. Ash whined for him to finish, "_Gary_…." The Oak grunted and started stroking the boys length just to hear his moans when he came, which he did hard all over Gary's hand with a stream of moans. "I'm going to continue, Ashy-boy." The pokemon professor weakly nodded as he leaned against the wall for support, fearing his knees were going to give out from his post orgasmic high.

Gary started taking off the rest of his clothes while staring intently at Ash pant and catch his breath. Once he was fully naked he stood up and clutched Ash's thighs, moving himself to the boys entrance. "I'm just gonna go in…okay?" Ash nodded slightly, chest heaving when Gary slid himself into the tight passage.

He attempted to stay still by biting Ash's neck leaving a nice reddish purple mark there for him to see later on. Not a moment after the bite was finished that he croaked out, "Move!" Gary didn't need to hear anything else as he pulled back to the head and thrusted back in roughly. He was going to fuck the shit out of Ash until he had to go back to the lab.

Ash's legs were crossed behind Gary, nails were digging into the Oaks skin on his shoulders while he had his head back against the wall with flushed cheeks letting small moans escape his mouth every time Gary hit his prostate. Ash's dick which was hard again was rubbing against Gary's stomach every time the boy thrusted in and out of the boy.

They went at it until the pokemon master felt himself about to bust, all over Gary's chest no doubt and the tightening and clamping around his dick practically made him cum on the spot. Sex twice in one day within a couple hours was an ego boost for Gary.

He carried Ash bridal style to the bed where he layed him down as gently as he could, while traveling to the bathroom to wipe the cum off his chest and to clean up Ash a bit. Once that was done he closed the blinds considering he was tired as fuck due to the fucking and it was mid-afternoon, which equals annoying amount of light.

Chapter end~

Thanks for staying with me through all that awkward shit. XD I love Misty so don't get me wrong when I make her a bitch, it's just because well I needed her to be a jealous waste for this.

I don't know why I made them have sex again and it was poorly written but there ya go. This is also dedicated to Lady Gaga~ who inspired me to write this chapter, Put your paws up little monsters!

Dedicated to my best friend because I love her and she's awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiii~~~ =D I wont give you a shitty excuse for my absence so~~ enjoy =3 beware of cliché foolishness~~

Ash woke up, a sweaty mess all cuddled up to Gary like a lover would be. He snuck off to the shower and brought all the soap and stuff on the floor so he could sit down, with the hot water raining down on him. Ash was thinking about his relationship with Gary if you could even call it that considering all they do is fuck.

The water ran from hot to warm and eventually cold while he sat there. Not coming to any decision about Gary, and it would just be to awkward to confront him about feelings. Gary wasn't the kind of person to openly discuss anything, even Ash who was dense as ever could see that. He eventually got out of the shower and slowly dressed.

Gary eventually got up and sought to find his little fuck buddy, yep that's what they were. In a week he'd leave no strings attached to Pallet town and he would continue to be a kick ass researcher. That was the plan and he didn't plan on straying from his path, you know what they say about that.

When he found Ash the boy was watching a comedy special on the couch with a goofy grin and fits of giggles escaping his lips, the gesture almost made Gary squeal that he caught it. Puzzled by his sudden thoughts he walked over to Ash and kissed the boy, he even tried to keep it PG with a small after sex kiss. Ash blushed and turned his attention to Gary, turning the TV off.

"Hey~ did you want to do something? It's only six.. We can have dinner with Brock or something." Gary shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Ash didn't think about it much while he walked over to the phone trying to make plans. "Brock said he'd rather come here for dinner, so… can you help me prepare something?" Gary agreed and walked into the kitchen pulling out ingredients. They made stir fry just in time for Brock to get there, who was excited about the meal.

After dinner they all awkwardly hung out on the couch, Gary didn't really take part in any of the conversation because he was too busy thinking about Ash and that ass of his. Which if you ever asked Gary was amazing inside and out, so round.. And soft.

Brock stayed till about 8 with promises to hang out some other time before Gary had to leave, which brought Ash back to his serious thoughts from earlier. He wouldn't be able to continue.. What ever he was doing with Gary if feelings couldn't come from it. It might be better to just forget about it and do what the Oak wants until he left but he didn't know if he had it in him.

Gary practically laughed at Ash's serious facial expression. "What ever you're worrying about, don't I'm sure it will be fine." This was awkward for Gary, this consoling thing. Sure he's telling Ash whatever he has to so those legs are spread eagle sometime soon. Call him selfish but that's just the way he preferred Ash, all spread open. . . Simply begging for his dick.

Ash smiled sweetly forgetting his troubling thoughts. "Yeah~ you're right! Lets watch a movie okay?" Gary smiled back in return and let the boy pick out a movie for them to watch. They usually only cuddle after sex but Gary was being a little more gentle to Ash at the moment, thinking how it might affect him if he leaves.

Once the movie was done they retired to the bedroom to sleep normally for one night. In the morning Gary was on the hunt again, for a different reason this time. Horny as fuck with sexy Ash Ketchum in the house something was bound to happen. He found him in the kitchen putting together a delicious looking ice cream sundae, including whip cream and cherries. Since Ash had his back to him, he snuck in and licked the shell of his ear.

"Sundae for breakfast? Tsk tsk." Ash almost dropped his spoon in surprise. "G-Gary! What are you doing here?" The Oak grinned at the boy sliding the sundae down the counter as he pressed Ash into it. "I want you." Ash didn't think he could ever get tired of hearing Gary say such things to him. "Gary, when the professor comes home… I doubt he'd ever want to know all the things we've soiled in his house. The kitchen though?"

"Yes, I'm hungry. Be my breakfast." A delicate blush found it's way onto Ash's cheeks as he had no choice to deny Gary. Who cares what damage could happen to his feelings in the near future. . . He was going to live in the now, where Gary was. That's all that really mattered anyways, nothing serious.

Ash wrapped his arms around Gary, placing their foreheads together staring into his eyes before letting his fall closed, he knew Gary was about to lean forwards in victory. First it was gentle touching until Gary slipped his tongue in without permission, not that anyone cared.

Their kiss was rough, sexy and fast and it spurred them on even more. Ash was placed on the kitchen table while Gary made his way towards the sundae. "mm my favorite flavors too." Gary stripped Ash of all clothing and took the spoon and rubbed ice cream all over Ash's chest, making him cry out from the cold and shiver from the warm tongue lapping it up.

Gary was determined to make the boy get to his breaking point, begging and whining for the dick. A secret pleasure he'd always think about, how innocent Ash could be while having sex. He put a generous amount of ice cream all over the boys navel, nipping at the skin as he went lower, and lower simply teasing Ash.

The pokemon master cried out in frustration, "G-Gary!" The Oak smirked and left the area, kissing the boys lips instead. Dipping his fingers in the bowl he got them all nice and creamy, ready for Ash's entrance. He inserted one finger with the second one following not to short after. After the third one joined the party he slid them out. Party hard. He ditched the bowl, letting the plastic clatter against the floor as he slid Ash's legs over his shoulder, biting his lips as he gently pushed in.

The pace was starting to quicken up as Gary got annoyed with the slow pace they were going before, Ash didn't seem to mind the changes in speed or gentleness. These moments were a thrill to him, seeing Gary in such a raw and natural form.

Rough, fast thrusts were directed towards the boys prostate in precise moments, Gary's endurance was admirable. They kept it going for some time before Gary moved his hand to clutch Ash's cock shamelessly, as he jerked him to completion. Making himself spill deep within the boy. Ash was beet red panting on the table, looking directly into Gary's eyes.

Ash slowly reached his hand out to entwine their fingers for just a moment before getting up from the table, with Gary's assistance. "I should clean this up.." Gary chuckled. "Such the housewife, get some clothes on or I may be tempted to do it again, outside for the neighbors to see." Ash wrinkled his nose and kissed Gary's cheek before leaving the room.

In the bathroom he stared at his naked body in the mirror with a sigh, he was falling in love with Gary.

It was sure to end in heartbreak.

XDDD END!

Sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I want to thank EVERYBODY for the reviews, favorites, kind words. I didn't mean the story was over... I probably should have cleared that up by answering reviews... but I figured I'd just write another chapter.. XD I'll respond to the reviews from now on.. enjoy~ hopefully this doesn't fuck it up. **

Ash stared at his naked body in the mirror with a sigh there was no way that Gary would feel the same way. He made his way into the shower to stand under the lukewarm spray, trying to sort out all of the shit he was feeling towards Gary. The longer he stayed in the shower the more confused he felt with the whole situation.

He didn't want to dwell on the future and thought that it if he just made it through the rest of the week that everything would just work out for the best. Either Gary left or Gary stayed because he felt the same. Feeling slightly better Ash turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Gary was lounging on his bed when Ash came in only wearing a towel, he took this time to shamelessly stare at Ash's body. The pokemon master felt Gary's stare but decided to do nothing about it as he walked over to his backpack to pull out fresh clothes.

It was still early in the morning so he wanted to take a walk outside maybe with Misty or something, considering Gary was still completely ass naked.

Once dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a black shirt he used the phone to give Misty a call, right where Gary could hear him.

"Yeah, why don't we go for a walk and maybe ice cream? **Yes.** Okay, yeah, I know. Bye, see you soon."

Gary sat up on the bed and glared at Ash. "You just asked that cow on a date, Ash." Ash feigned innocence and tilted his head in Gary's direction. "It's just a friendly gathering. Jealous?"

Gary was fucking stunned into silence at Ash's bold behavior but quickly recovered enough to put the attack on him.

"Did you suddenly turn straight?" No matter what he felt for Gary this shit needed to happen- he needed to establish what was going on between them.

"I don't think it's your business." Fuck, he was nervous and he had to leave now or he was going to do something he would regret. Ash slipped his shoes on and gave Gary one last glance before leaving the house and started walking towards his designated meeting spot with Misty.

She was dressed up in her usual clothes when she met up with him, she smiled at him and brought him into a hug. "I thought you weren't going to talk to me after what I did the other night. I'm really sorry, Ash." Ash hugged her back before pulling away, thinking on whether or not he should confide in Misty about Gary.

"I'm fucking Gary." There was no going back now, and he knew that as soon as she turned to face him with wide eyes.

"You're what?!" She screeched it loudly, and before people started to wonder what they were talking about he walked her to a secluded part of the park.

"Yeah, I have something weird going on with him. I actually need your help, Misty." He spoke softly, laying a hand on her shoulder. It was a lot to take in, he knew that.

Misty stared at him for a long time, trying to recover from the shocking news as well as her shattered heart. "Please, please tell me this is a joke." She said, pathetically.

"I'm sorry, Misty. I need your help though, yeah?" If she couldn't have Ash at least helping him could give him some happiness. "Yeah, I'll help you, Ash. Whatever you need."

So, he told her everything that's happened starting from the first day in hopes that she would be able to offer him any advice. She listened to every single detail silently not even interrupting him once, she could help him with this.

"I think you need to stop the sex, until you can figure out that's what he really wants from you. If it's just sex, he can get that anywhere."

Ash sighed loudly, stop the sex? That would be so hard to explain to Gary considering he tends to jump him whenever he feels like it.

"The more you have sex, the more you're going to be confused. So stop the sex, stop the feelings. That way if he leaves you at the end of the week you don't sulk around." It made enough sense for Ash to realize that he was in a fucked up situation.

"Ash, can you do this?" Misty was no longer helping him as much as she was fucking aggravating him- yeah, he fucking got it. Gary was and always will still be an asshole that held his potentially hurt feelings in the palm of his hand.

"Misty, I said I could. _Fuck, _let's just drop it." Ash stood up from the bench and turned back towards his friend. "Let's go get ice cream, okay?" It was good to hang out with Misty, it reminded him of all the good times of the past.

They finished their ice cream and parted ways with hugs and with Ash promising that he was going to stick to the no sex plan. He walked into professor Oak's house and the first thing he saw was Gary fully dressed on the couch.

"You've been gone for hours, Ash." To say he was pissed was an understatement. "Yeah? I had _a lot_ of fun with Misty." Gary hopped up from the couch and shoved Ash into the wall, violently.

"Did you fuck her?" Ash bit his lip. Gary was extremely hot like this, too hot. "If I did, you don't need to know about it."

"I need to know, Ash." Ash's annoyance suddenly came back full force. "We're not even fucking dating, Gary. You don't need to know, okay? Let me go."

Gary's grip on him loosened and he dropped his hands. "Ash-" Ash pushed him away. "Maybe when you're not an asshole, I'll consider talking to you."

Ash walked back into the other room, determined to get all of his shit and leave the house. Fuck professor Oak's wishes. As he was leaving the house Gary grabbed his arm and spun him around and kissed him sweetly.

"Ash, are you mad that I haven't asked you out yet?" he asked softly, half a smirk on his face. Still cocky as ever.

Ash stared at him for the longest before letting out a soft sigh. "Eat a dick, Gary." Gary pulled him back inside determined to make Ash stay with him forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I have to thank the first person who forgave my long...long leave of absence on this story.**

**So, this chapter will be dedicated to you: Evie Warner **

**XD the other reviews of fuck you... and dots were strange? But okay, thanks for that. Alright, on to the chapter. I'll make this one longer(I'll try... I usually run out of shit to write), dramatic and heartfelt. I do love those stories that rip your heart out along with the characters. Well, I don't think I can properly write a heart-ripping out story but, whatever. **

**I hope you like this.. there's gonna be cursing and a lot of it. **

**Enjoy. **

Ash allowed himself to be pulled back inside, and Gary allowed the crude comment to slip past him so that he didn't get angry.

"Is that why you're mad? That's kinda cute." Gary tried to ease up the tense mood that seemed to hang around them as he brought them to sit on the couch. Was Gary going to realize that him leaving was not a fucking joke?

"I'm not laughing, Gary. Get to the point please." He said as civilly as he could. Gary sighed loudly, why did talking about feelings have to be so fucking awkward. He wanted to fuck Ash. Plain and simple, there wasn't that much to it. A relationship would ultimately fuck things up, they always do.

"I don't do relationships Ash, I just don't." That's obviously not the words that Ash wanted to hear because he scoffed loudly and jumped up from the couch. "Seriously? I _knew_ that. I _know, _Gary. I – fuck, I can't do this anymore."

He never gave up, it was like a fucking motto of his ever since he became a pokemon trainer. He wouldn't give up when he was trying to catch them all, he wasn't going to give up getting a gym badge no matter if it seemed impossible. It's just how he was taught by his mother but nothing could make this seem worth trying.

It was just an all around fucked up situation he had caught himself in, he couldn't see getting out of this one unscathed. This wasn't worth it – Gary wasn't worth it. Gary stood up quickly and caught Ash's arm.

"If you know, why are you pushing this? _Why_?" Ash brought his eyes up to look into Gary's. Tempted to just say that he didn't give a fuck. It was the easiest way out that he could think of, one that was on the tip of his tongue.

Gary was getting impatient with all this unbearable silence from Ash, why wasn't he replying? This was unbelievable. "You're being ridiculous, you knew this is how I was when we started casually fucking."

Ash blinked a few times trying to process what stupidity flew from the Oak's mouth. "You're kidding me, right? Casually? If this was casual you wouldn't be jealous when I go out with Misty."

Gary scratched the back of his head awkwardly, it was so hard to talk to Ash about things like this shit. "Well, exclusively casual? It's just been about sex, I'm gonna leave and we will go on with our lives like we did before I got here. That's how this works, Ash."

Again, not what Ash wanted to hear. "You knew I would get attached, you fuck. It's like you planned all this out." Gary rolled his eyes, yeah, he's an evil fucking mastermind that plots on hittin' it and quittin' his enemies from childhood. Yeah, Gary's crush on Ash grew larger but he couldn't do a relationship, it would be hard to maintain. It would take _work _and a lot of effort to keep up.

"You were here, I was here, you looked good so I went after you." Gary internally winced when he saw the facial expression Ash was making. _Why_ did he have to be so adorable all the time? It made breaking his heart a lot harder to do.

"I don't believe you, Gary! I – I don't think even you can be incapable of growing feelings for someone you continually have sex with." Gary knew the pokemon master was fucking right but admitting that was like not gonna happen. Like ever.

"Yeah, well, you got into this with me. Why don't you wait it out till the end of the week, maybe your feelings will vanish." Ash looked at him like he was the stupidest fucking person in the entire planet, for real, he seriously was.

"You're the biggest twat I've ever met, Gary. I won't ever have sex with you again." Ash knew that was a huge lie, he would have sex with Gary right now. His emotions were spilling over and seeing Gary angry was really _hot._ It didn't fucking matter right now though, he wanted to punch Gary more than he wanted to have sex with him.

"I don't believe you, baby." Gary said in a borderline seductive voice, he was obviously trying to charm Ash into staying with him. "Gary, please, don't do this to me." he whispered out as Gary started roaming his hands all over Ash's clothed body.

"Don't make me feel this way for you, please. Just stop, let me go, and let me move on." The sound of his voice made Gary stop his roaming hands instantly. Feeling disgusted with himself, he backed away immediately.

"Yeah, sorry, bye.." he mumbled out dryly, trying to conceal his own hurt feelings at being rejected by Ash. It was like he was in an alternate universe where his feelings could actually be hurt, by someone he vowed he'd never let get under his skin.

Ash got his breathing back under control and spared Gary one last glance, yeah, they both looked pretty fucked up right now. Ash knew Gary felt _something_ for him, but he didn't know what that was exactly.

"Bye." he said in a breathy voice as he grabbed his bag and made his way back to the front door and opening it as wide as it would go. _Don't fucking look back, bitch. _He told himself in his head as he felt the urge to look back at Gary.

Ash made plans to go back home and drop his stuff of and maybe go make a stop at Misty's to let her know exactly what happened. She would probably rejoice at news that he was no longer in an exclusive casual relationship? Yeah what-the-fuck-ever.

His mom questioned him to see if he was okay, considering the fact that he came home a few days before the scheduled time. Ash walked straight up to his room, effectively ignoring his mom and probably hurting her feelings in the process. Oh well, he'd make it up to her eventually.

Ash picked up the phone and called Misty to see if she was home so he could go cry and tell her everything that went down. She immediately told him to come over that she had nothing going on and was more than willing to help him sort out his new problem.

Misty was now changed into pajamas because who wears normal clothes inside their house? "Hey Ash, my mom's here so lets go up to my room." Misty and Ash sat on the bed quietly for a few moments before Ash started spilling about what a cunt Gary was and what he should do.

"I honestly think you should just move on, Ash. He's an asshole." The pokemon master thought her plan was mediocre at best. Not even worth contemplating on a bad day. "He got under my skin, Misty, I'm seriously in a crisis right now."

Teenage romances were a big fucking deal, if you didn't already know. "Ash, we're still young. Just calm down. He's not the only cocky asshole in the world, believe me."

Misty was slowly making Ash feel a little better, it was like he's never been so close to her in his whole life. The hurt wasn't gone but it was not completely on his mind as he drilled Misty about what was going on with her and Brock.

"Oh my God! Nothing!" Ash laughed loudly. "You don't have to be embarrassed!" Misty looked at Ash for a few moments before leaning in and giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Now you know why I have nothing going on with Brock." Ash was so aware of how close Misty was, and his eyes were wide open with surprise. He honestly couldn't see that one coming, what was he supposed to say to that?

"Ash? Do you think we could try this out?" Ash thought back to all his kisses that he shared with Gary, none of them had been as awkward as this one, not even the first. "What about Gary?" he whispered out in a small voice that sounded so strange to his own ears.

Misty pulled away, rejected. "It's always going to be Gary isn't it?" she asked quietly. Ash sat up straight and pat her back awkwardly. "It is as of right now. I didn't come here for you to be my rebound girl, Misty."

"I don't mind, Ash! I honestly don't!" she stripped off her pajama shirt revealing her naked chest to him. "I want you."

Ash shot up from the bed and took the opportunity to run the fuck out of her bedroom and out of the house. She was obviously out of her goddamn mind, that was the only reason he could come to. His mother had just finished dinner when he got back home.

"There you are, sweetie. Things didn't work at Gary's house? I was sure you were going to become best friends again."

What the fuck? Was today talk about Gary day? No fucking thank you.

"Yeah, things didn't. Can I eat up in my room?" She nodded and handed him a full plate and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

How the hell did things get so fucked up?

**AN: This shit turned out to be a soap opera XDDDDD **

**I'm sorry. **


	7. Elevate

**AN: FUCK YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF ABILY! **

** I'm pumping them out so fast so I don't get distracted and abandon this like I did before. I'll just finish this hopefully before I go on the cruise I'm supposed to... So, I'm totally happy that we're not getting this hurricane Isaac like we were supposed to :D that's like SUUUPER awesome. NO worrying about losing electricity going out. I mean, yeah it'll rain but that's awesome. Good naps in my future. **

**Thank you so much for your reviews :D I was like oh shit 81? XD that's awesome. Thanks.**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

Ash sat around his house shamelessly sulking around in his bed, wishing his mother would stop fucking nagging him to death. Questions like are you okay? Should I call Misty over?

Obviously he wasn't fucking okay, and seriously mom? Calling his supposed best friend who kissed him was an equally bad fucking idea. So, maybe his mom didn't exactly know what happened therefore she was simply being a mother.

His mother was in his door way, basket full of folded laundry that she even put away for him. "Ash, I think it's time you tell me what's the matter. It's been days, sweetie, I'm worried about you."

"I don't want to. We disagreed with each other, mom, it's a common thing among teenagers." She nodded quickly, getting fed up with his sulky behavior.

"Go outside, honey. I'll make you lunch when you get back home." Ash wanted to ignore her so fucking badly, she just needed to get off his damn case. If he wanted to sulk at home that was his fucking business!

"Later, I'm totally into this show. Like, I wanna know if the husband really killed the wife or not." She walked away, figuring that Ash would stay true to his word and leave the house when he said. Well, no, he didn't. By the time he remembered what his mom said it was already dark out, and oh fuck was she annoyed with him when he crept into the kitchen to get food.

"Ash! I told you to go outside, I can't believe you ignored me! You better go over to Gary's house and solve this problem you have with him." Again, Ash chose to just ignore her wishes and continue eating. "The husband killed the wife, got life in prison." He said after a few minutes, just to fuck with his mom - she wasn't amused.

"I'm calling Gary, sweetie. He will tell me everything that happened." Well, as it turned out Gary didn't tell his mom anything more than Ash did. It pissed him off that his mom felt the need to stick her nose in his business. "Mom, can't you just stay out of it? This doesn't have anything to do with you!" He slammed his hand down on the table and winced when he saw his mothers face crumble in defeat. His life was really fucking up these days, nothing he could do got him out of this shitty ass mood.

He can't call Misty she might stick her tongue down his throat, can't call Gary he might mind-fuck him some more, well- he could call Brock. It was probably about

time he hung out with Brock without having Misty around. "I'll go hang out with Brock tomorrow, okay? That good enough?" She smiled quickly, making an effort to seem happy enough. Well, he was going to try and make an effort too- an effort to forget about his awkward fling with Gary, to forget about that even more awkward kiss with Misty. Ash hasn't even begun to want to process that horrible moment in his life, was Misty suddenly taking drugs? That bitch didn't even share.

Ash told himself repeatedly that he wasn't going to be a bitch about this - fuck that he was gonna make Gary be the whiny bitch.

The next morning he called Brock to come over to hang out. "Hey, come over. Yeah, now. No, don't bring Misty- please, no. I'll explain that when you get here. NO! Not Gary's house, my house. He's not here. No, he's not coming. NO! Just come over, yeah?" he hung up without another word- God what an awkward fucking phone call. Thank God his mom was at the store so she didn't hear his phone call, that would be yet another conversation he didn't wanna have.

Brock showed up a half hour later with a questioning gaze, what exactly was going on with everyone these days?

"Is there a reason Misty is being more sulky about you than usual?" Brock asked, getting right down to business. Ash choked on the breath he took and then sighed loudly, of course Brock would start with the most awkward subject. "Well, she, uh kissed me. It was.. well, it was awful. I, uh, don't swing that way? I don't know, Brock. I don't ever want it to happen again." Brock nodded to himself, finally understanding the situation. "Okay, well... I mean, did you let her down gently?"

"No! I ran the fuck out of there. I was going through something, so when I came to her for advice she ripped her top off- and well, kissed me. No, wait the kiss was first. It doesn't matter! I left right after I saw her tits."

Brock was oozing with jealousy- maybe he would have to go to Misty for advice in the future if that's how she helped everyone out. "Is she on drugs, Brock?" Ash quietly asked. "Uh, no?" After that conversation was thankfully dropped Brock and him played video games for a few hours until Brock got a phone call signaling that he had to answer. "Hey, Misty. Yeah, I'm at his house now. Can you keep your tits in long enough to come over here? HAHAHA. I thought it was funny, lighten up. Uh, lemme ask him." He pressed the mute button quickly.

"So can she come over? She seems sorry.." Ash sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Misty? Yeah, yeah, yeah. He said you could. Hahaha, I still think it was funny. Ash did too, Misty. Yeah? Well, if you come gotta keep your tongue to yourself. No tongue? Okay, yeah, I got it. See ya."

Ash couldn't believe he was allowing her to come over but he figured it was better than having Gary over, although he wouldn't be able to avoid him forever. He would have to handle that very soon. Later on, perhaps.

Misty came in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, thankfully covering all her naughty bits. "Hey, Ash- could we maybe talk about what happened?" Ash already forgave her as soon as he saw her though, it was just the way he was. "It's okay, really, Misty. It was awkward that's all. I still love you, you're my best friend. Just no more kissing, okay?"

Misty nodded her head quickly, orange hair falling into her face. "What are you gonna do about the other situation? It's been days, he's leaving soon." Ash _knew _she would bring this up. "I know. I'll talk to him today." While the golden trio played video games together all Ash's problems seemed to wash away and it wasn't until his friends said their good byes that all his hurt feelings came back to him.

Ash slipped on his shoes and walked towards Professor Oak's house, determined to talk to Gary- to well, to just see that cocky smirk form on his face and make him feel much better. He gathered enough courage to knock on the door, hoping Gary would at least open the door and civilly talk to him. Gary didn't open the door, a slut did. Seeing some slut in lacy lingerie made him absolutely sick to his stomach. Gary was such a fucking twat, why was he here again?

Oh, right- it was a total moment of weakness. "Is there something you need?" She said in a sickly sweet voice. Ash just shook his head quickly and backed away from the house, eyes blurring with tears that he refused to release. It was high time he moved the fuck on, this was the last time he would let Gary hurt him this badly.

Gary ran out of his house the moment he saw that familiar form start leaving, fuck if he was gonna let Ash get away from him again.

"ASH. We need to talk, please." Gary sounded so utterly defeated that it made Ash stop dead in his tracks and turn around. Gary did look like he was finally ready to take this shit seriously.

"Five minutes, that's it." Ash thought five minutes was more than enough time to get whatever that needed to be said out in the open- holy shit was he wrong when the next words slipped out of Gary's mouth.

"I think I may love you."

W_HAT? _

* * *

**Yeah, so is this shit going to fast? lemme know.**

**Laters ! xoxo**


	8. I felt free

Ash silently walked towards his house, hearing Gary trailing behind him hesitantly, trying to play with Ash's hands while they walked.

The room was deathly quiet, Ash was unable to speak and just blankly stared at his feet, cringing awkwardly.

"No you don't, stop." he finally mumbled weakly, scared to look up. "Stop fucking with me, Gary." he said in a much firmer voice, looking up through his messy hair up at him.

Gary sighed quietly, running a hand through his hair in irritation. "Look, you fucking- look, Ash, I wouldn't lie about this." he said finally, biting his lip nervously.

"I don't care, you're a fucking piece of shit Gary." he growled out, slamming a fist against the wall, completely fed up with the bullshit in his life. "I come back here, I let you fucking have sex with me- I – I let myself fall for you even just a little and this is what you do?" Ash looked away and started to walk over to the couch, sniffling a bit. "I'm not going to take it anymore." he growled angrily.

"I didn't like that girl, okay? Couldn't even fuck her! She wasn't you, and believe me I never thought I'd see the day when a girl had her mouth wrapped so nicely around my cock and I couldn't get hard." Gary said honestly, walking over to sit beside Ash on the couch, hesitantly placing a hand on his thigh.

"For fucks sakes can you please believe me?" he added harshly, looking at the side of Ash's face.

"No, I- you're leaving. We knew this wouldn't have ended well from the beginning, you know?" he sighed quietly, moving his thigh just out of reach. "It's high time you leave."

Gary wasn't going to stand for it, he wasn't just going to let Ash run away from him like he did so many times in his life. "No, I fucking love you." he snapped loudly, grabbing Ash by his shoulders to make him look at him. "Now I wanna know how you feel, tell me."

Ash refused to look at Gary in the eyes as he whispered his reply, lip quivering. "I don't love you." Gary let out a barking laugh and shoved Ash aside. "You know what? If this is how you want to end things that's fine. Honestly, I'll tell grandpa that we hung out and had a great time and you can continue to live your miserable life pining after something you can't have."

That's the last sentence Ash could bare before getting up off the couch and grabbing the arm rest. "S-Stop, please." he begged quietly, "Punishing me isn't going to solve anything." he mumbled softly.

Gary roughly grabbed Ash and pressed their lips together with a growl, knocking Ash's hat off his head. "Fuck. Gary!" he exclaimed, roughly pushing him back. "No- not until we talk about this,"

"What's there to talk about?" he growled, shoving Ash back onto the couch and climbed on top of him pinning him to the couch.

"Kiss me, dammit." he hissed, roughly pressing their lips together again, growling when Ash lied limp underneath him.

Ash let out a soft whine, wrapping his arms around Gary's neck weakly, softly kissing him back.

Gary growled in victory and went to yank at the red hoodie Ash was wearing, tossing it across the room . As soon as the article of clothing came off his body he scooted out of Gary's grasp with a soft whimper, raising his fist up to hit Gary as he could. "Fuck you," he hissed venomously, getting off the couch to gather his jacket off the floor and put it back on.

"Your five minutes is up, I want you to fucking go." and he meant it, for the first time he actually thought that he was completely over Gary. It was an amazing fucking feeling, and it made him grin.

"Why are you smiling, Ash?" he whispered softly, completely in shock. "I thought- I – why?"

Ash slowly walked over to him and shoved him against the front door, grinning up wildly at him, unable to restrain the sexy little giggle that came out. "I realized I have all the power right now, you just realized what you're about to lose and now you want it."

Gary stared blankly down at him, not daring to speak- he wanted Ash to continue, no matter how much it would hurt. Ash ran a hand through his messy hair with a sigh, backing up a bit. "Look, I've been an emotional wreck the past few days, okay? You never even bothered to check up on me. Fuck, you didn't even care to fucking call!" he shouted loudly, and yeah, it was the fucking truth. Gary only cared when his little sex toy was about to leave him, and deep down Ash knew Gary was the one that wanted to abandon him.

"I didn't call because we're not together, Ash. We were fucking, no strings attatched... but then there was, I can't help that I want more."

"You don't fucking get it." Ash mumbled calmly, and it took every bit of niceness in his body to actually not try to beat the fuck out of Gary, he was just not in the mood for this drama right now.

"Then help me get it, because I know you're into me." It was the truth, they both knew Ash saying anything else would be a total lie and it pissed him off to no end. "Fine, you know what? I do- I love you, but I don't want to be with you."

Another lie, a lie that he was sure Gary would actually believe- it was partly true at least and that was okay with Ash. He was okay with lying to someone he loved for his mental health. Gary's toxic and anyone who has ever been in some form of a relationship with him knows it.

"Are you still mad about the girl? I already told you I couldn't fuck her." Ash was going to fucking cry and he knew it as soon as Gary finished talking, he sniffled a bit and looked up into his eyes. "That's not the point," he said, voice thick with tears. "you still tried, you – you went for someone else.. you couldn't even attempt to make things better."

"You're right." he sighed, slowly lifting a hand up to wipe at Ash's eyes lovingly. "I fucked up, doesn't change the fact that I do love you, believe it or not." Ding ding, his bullshit meter was going off once again and Ash jerked his face away.

"It's too late, please, please, please go." he begged softly, curling up on the couch facing away from Gary.

"I don't ever want to see you again," Lie, lie, lie.

"Okay, alright- can I just have a goodbye kiss?" Gary whispered shakily, stepping towards the couch to kneel beside it, gently rubbing Ash's back. "I'll be out of your life in a couple of days, I promise."

Ash turned over to his side and blinked up at Gary, licking his lips cutely before pulling him down for a kiss. "Ash, sweetie, how was your day with Brock- oh my-"

Ash quickly shoved Gary back and blinked up nervously at his mom, his cheeks hot and red. "Uh- um, it was great.." he mumbled softly, "It's late, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She watched Ash adjust on the couch and pat the cushion beside him for Gary to sit down before she spoke again. "What is going on here? Are you two dating now?"

"No!" Ash shouted quickly. "No, no, Gary was just leaving." he said again, and fuck if Gary didn't get off the couch in the next five seconds he was going to rip his throat out with his bare hands. "Actually, I was just confessing my undying love for Ash and getting brutally rejected by him because he's too afraid I'll hurt him." Gary answered quietly, looking over at Ash.

"Which I wouldn't do, at least not on purpose." Did Ash ever mention what a little fucking cunt Gary was most of the time? "I'm gonna leave you two alone," she whispered softly, heading into the kitchen to make them food while trying not to listen in on their conversation.

"I can't believe you just said that to my mom, Gary." he hissed softly, sitting up slowly to look at him with wide eyes. "That was cute,"

Gary rolled his eyes and looked over at Ash with the cockiest face he could muster at the moment, grinning cutely. "Yeah? Does that mean I'm all forgiven? I want you, I mean it."

Ash hesitantly leaned over to shyly press their lips together, hand sliding into Gary's hair to grab at it gently. "Yeah, I'll give you a second chance.. but-" he mumbled against Gary's lips quietly. "You're leaving,"

"I'll come back, we can write to each other, now shut the fuck up for once and kiss me." Gary pulled Ash onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist as he roughly kissed him.

It was a small comfort they could get from each other before Gary had to leave and fuck up everything they worked for.

**Yeah, pretty shitty I know and sorry for not updating. Managed to get this out before I have to go work today. I hope you enjoyed it at least a little, there's another one coming soon, promise. 3 **


	9. Act Appalled

Ash detangled from Gary's naked body and rolled out of bed, stumbling over the bags strewn about all over the room. "Fuck," he whispered to himself with a whine, walking into the adjoined bathroom to see it was almost completely empty of all of Gary's personal belongings.

Ash looked at himself in the mirror with a soft almost inaudible sigh, "Fuck," he whispered again, running a hand through his messy hair as he continued to stare at himself, covered in all sorts of marks from the night before. Marks that would most likely only make him remember Gary's hands and mouth all over long after he left.

He was mad, he was so fucking mad that Gary was still going through with leaving even though they both had confessed and spent the rest of the week together never better. "Ash?" Gary called out with a voice thick with sleep. "I'm in the bathroom," he weakly shouted back, wiping the moisture from his eyes before Gary could come in and see him.

Ash would never live it down if he got caught crying, that would wait until Gary was very much gone and very much not coming back anytime soon. "What do you want for breakfast?" Gary asked as he slowly walked into the bathroom, not noticing Ash slowly crumbling internally.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Ash mumbled, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Gary's cheek before heading out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to find his clothes so he could get dressed. "Hey, hey, hey, where are you going?" Gary asked with an airy chuckle, wrapping his arms around Ash's waist and pulled him closer.

"I'm gonna get dressed so I'm not walking around naked, reeking of sex," he snapped, biting his lip when he realized he was taking out everything on Gary on their last morning together.

"Ashy, relax, gramps isn't gonna be back till later on." Ash tugged his jeans on without underwear and swatted at Gary's hands on him. "I don't think you fucking get it! I don't want you to leave, I don't want to say goodbye, I – I don't – I can't deal with this." he whispered shakily, backing away from Gary with a whimper.

"I can't, I can't, I can't." he just repeated to himself over and over again. "I – I'm gonna go, okay? I hope you have a safe trip back home and uh, tell Professor Oak I'm sorry I didn't stay long enough for him to come home."

"Stop," he hissed venomously, grabbing Ash by his arm to keep him in place. "Don't fuck up this day because you're scared, I wont have it."

"Good thing you're not in fucking control of me, you cunt." Ash shouted back, throwing a punch with his free hand, grinning in triumph when Gary stumbled backwards and tripped over a suitcase.

"I'm sorry I'm a coward," he admitted softly, hair hiding his eyes from sight. "I'm sorry I can't say goodbye, I'm so terribly sorry I can't be with you and kiss you before you leave. I'm just so sorry," he mumbled barely understandable.

Gary watched Ash flee the room and the house was dead silent for a few moments longer before he heard the front door slam and that's when the day got really bad.

Ash ran all the way to his house, refusing to cry before he was in the safety of his room and when he knew his mother wouldn't be around to constantly check up on him.

"Hey, did Gary leave yet?" She asked lovingly, the exact fucking moment he walked through the door.

"Don't know, don't care," he shrugged, faking a cute smile at her as he kicked his shoes off and ran upstairs, shouting over his shoulder. "I think I might invite Brock and Misty over," it was a total lie, but he figured it would buy him some alone time at the very least as he locked himself up in his room and headed over to the bathroom.

He stared at all the dark purple marks all along his chest with a soft sigh, biting his lip to keep from crying because at this point it just wasn't worth the effort, it wouldn't make the ache in his chest go away.

"I'm not worth him," he mumbled to himself as he continued to stare in the reflection. "It's selfish for me to want him to stay, he can do so much better,"

After several long fucking minutes of talking himself into a further depression he headed out of the bathroom and crawled into bed, bundling himself up in the dark.

He stayed like that for months, only leaving the bed when it was absolutely necessary, not seeing his friends, not even playing with his Pokemon like he usually did.

Ash was lurking through his emails when he found one dated from about a week ago from the last and first person on earth he wanted to talk to at the time.

To: Ash Ketchum

From: Gary Oak

Subject: Your phone's been off for months..

Hey, Ashy-boy,

I haven't heard from you in months, I asked Brock how you were doing and he let me know that you haven't really left your house in months and everyone's worried about you. I'm even worried, crazy right?

You really should go outside and get some sun, I bet you look pasty as fuck and it's not a good look, eh? I've been working a lot, I've been missing you terribly and I haven't been able to get the last things you said to me out of my head since I left. I haven't stopped thinking about how I didn't even get the chance to kiss you again, I didn't get the chance to do a lot of things I wanted.

I don't even know if you'll read this, fuck, I don't even know if you'll reply but I wanted you to know I have been thinking about you and I've been faithful, if that matters.

I love you, Ashy-boy, remember that.

-Gary.

Ash sighed softly to himself as he closed the email and refreshed his messages to make sure he didn't miss anything before he closed his laptop, and shockingly another email from Gary had popped up while he read the last one.

To: Ash Ketchum

From: Gary Oak

Subject: Did you read my last message?

Hey, Ashy-boy,

I've been sitting here all week obsessively checking my emails to see if you replied and you didn't (shocker) I just wanted to update you on my week, I got a promotion, isn't that rad? I might get transferred a little closer to Pallet Town if you wanted to see me or something?

I really, really, really want to see you and I'm fucking sitting here like a little damn girl trying to get you to talk to me, this isn't at all how I usually am. Your silence is completely frustrating and I just don't know why you won't at least message me back with a fuck you so I can maybe move on or something. Anything, Ash, please. Just give me something, it's all I really need.

I haven't even thought about sleeping with someone else, I haven't even thought about kissing anyone else. I just want you, and only you. I seriously can't tell you how shitty these past few months have been and I know you're taking them a lot harder than I am, you've always been a little baby.

Please, please, please, let me know how you're doing. I think I already know but I'd like to hear from you.

I love you, Ashy-boy.

-Gary.

Ash sniffled and wiped at his teary eyes before clicking the reply button against every shout his brain was telling him to stop.

To: Gary Oak

From: Ash Ketchum

I'm fine. Honestly, I'm fine. Don't bother yourself worrying about me and just enjoy your job and go out, maybe get laid.

I don't really like the outdoors too much, I don't really like much of anything anymore. Congratulations on the promotion, I'm sure you deserved it.

I'm finally ready to say it to you, Gary.

Goodbye.

-Ash.

**Oh, hello. :o **

**I hope you enjoyed itttttt. **


End file.
